Fade
by SkyeZ
Summary: The girls have been taking by Orochimaru! and wierd changes have happened to Hinata. Ino and Sakura are lossing it. How will they help their friends recover? T. Test run story, tell me how ya like. Paarings...  DISCONTINUED. REWRITE.   NEW TITLE: DARKNESS
1. Chapter 1

**This new idea came from bored thinking at school. lol**

**What if all the girls…mostly, were kidnapped by orochimaru for 'testing'? Well, here's that story. :)**

**Please review and tell me how you like it :)**

**Do NOT own Naruto…**

**I love how I'm listening to a Naruto theme song as I write this. LOL!**

**They are 15 in this one :) well, except for the you knows who. Ex: Neji, TenTen ect…are a year older.**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch.1

Taken

*Sakura*

The others were out stone cold. Hinata had a gash on her head that was bleeding to much to make it seem safe. TenTen had lost color in her face flat on the ground with a shiriken still in her legs, arms and in her back. Ino was in better shape than the others, someone having hit her on the head with a bat, but even that was scary. I could feel my own wounds, healing them as I lay on the ground on my side. Something had brushed past my side leaving a deep wound.

"You awake I see." Someone laughed. No, I knew that voice. Kabuto. His footsteps walked over to me casually and he bent down, placing a hand on my wound and the other one hovering over the rest of my body, healing them.

"What are you doing?" I spat at him. But I was tied up and unable to move.

"I'm simply healing your wounds so that you can heal theirs." I caught a glimpse of his glasses in the pale light from the fire behind him. "And I can assure you wont run away right?" He chuckled then walked over to Hinata and TenTen who lay near each other on the ground. He kicked TenTen to her back and she groaned when the sharp objects pushed into her body more. He then glanced at Hinata and grabbed her, shaking her roughly awake.

"Huh?" The poor girl said tiredly, gazed at the boy with confusion, and glazed eyes, not entirely there.

He held a kunai to her throat and pressed. At that, Hinata's eyes went wide feeling the metal against her skin and began to struggle weakly.

"Heal them, I assure you won't run away?" He laughed and pressed the kunai into her skin harder. "Right Sakura?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered fearfully. He glanced over to TenTen.

"Might want to take care of her first." He smirked.

TenTen was wiggling now, trying to get ride of the pain and her eyes opened wide, her mouth open in a soundless scream.

Kabuto undid my bounds and I crawled over to TenTen. Her brown eyes glanced at me in pain and confusion.

"Sshh…"I soothed her brushing back her hair before turning her on her stomach. TenTen gave a thankful sigh when the pressure was released from the pain in her back.

"Sakura?" She whispered. "What's going on?" She winced while I carefully pulled out the weapons and healed her wounds.

"Don't know." I pointed to Ino and Hinata. Kabuto held her tightly, kunai still pressed to her neck. "But we can't do anything, and Ino's still out cold.

TenTen moaned in annoyance and pain. "Psycho people get on my dang nerves." She mumbled. I patted her back reassuringly before reaching for some bandages placed near by. Lifting up her shirt, I wrapped her up quickly while guarding her from sight of Kabuto.

"Ino's turn?" She asked.

"Yup."

She relaxed into the ground, hands tied behind her back and watched me. From time to time throwing Hinata a 'hang-in-there' look.

I walked over to Ino and nudged her awake.

"What?" She mumbled and winced in pain. "Dear lord my head hurts!" She moaned.

"It's okay Ino." I assured her and checked out the back of her head were the worst of it was. There was a small blotch of blood on her blond hair and I set to healing it fast as I could. "Were in a bit of a bind. Can you tell me what you remember?"

"Ummm…" Ino thought it over, more aware of her surroundings as she took in the sight behind me. "Training, I remember training then someone attacking us. Naruto yelled something like, "Traitor!" I think and then, things get fuzzy." I nod my head and wrap up her head.

"That's just fine." I smiled.

"Sakura." She questioned before I could leave.

"Hm?"

"Were, were probably going to die hu?" She questioned. I didn't answer. I didn't know how. Instead, I walked over to Kabuto.

"Will you let me heal her?" He shrugged and tossed Hinata to me, she yelped in surprise. The jerk.

"Hey Hinata." I said, bending her down and healing the wound on her head.

"H-hi Sa-kura." She stuttered quietly giving me a small tired smile.

"You'll be fine now." I wrapped her head and wiped away the blood. "Just sleep." I turned around to Ino. "You sleep to. Okay?"

"But…" She tried to argue.

"Sleep." We'll need out strength for whatever this brings us. I looked at TenTen, "You to. K?"

She nods and in almost seconds is asleep. Ino follows soot but Hinata speaks to me again.

"A-are you s-scared?" Her lip trembled. I nod my head and lay down beside her, Kabuto comes back over and ties me up again before walking away.

"Yes." I said quietly after he had gone. "Very."

Hinata nodded and soon fell fast asleep. I followed soon after, unable to stay up any longer.

*Hinata*

I woke up with a headache, the morning light blinding me briefly. Blinking sleep out of my eyes I glanced around and spotted Sakura next to me still asleep, her breath coming out evenly in sleep. Ino was behind her stirring and Kabuto was sitting by the fire eating something. But where was TenTen?

I sat up quickly to look for her. A hard feet with my hands tied behind my back and the dizzy spell that washed over me.

"TenTen!" I called out franticly waking Sakura and Ino in the process. I turned my head while colors and sounds blazed into me making my headache worse.

"Hinata?" I no questioned.

"Oh, good," Kabuto walked over and untied our feet forcing us roughly to stand. Both Ino and me leaned against Sakura when our aching heads throbbed.

"Where's TenTen?" Ino glared at Kabuto.

He shrugged. "She had a fever last night, and Lord Orochimaru had no time for people who are already sick. They won't last, I left her in the woods." He made us walk forward in a straight line, a heavy silence weighed on us.

TenTen could be hurt and dying but he left her all alone! I prayed that she would be found and saved, then I equally prayed that we would be found to. I didn't want to go to wherever this guy was taking us.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I tripped onto the ground. Kabuto sighed tiredly and lifted me up painfully before setting me into a cart. Cart? When did that get here? He lifted Sakura and Ino in next and we huddled together.

"Sakura?" Ino questioned. "Hinata? Any of you got a clue as to what's going on."

We shook our heads. Nope, not a clue.

Kabuto called from the front and we turned to face him. "Lay down." He said strictly and we did as we were told glaring at him and he gazed at us with amusement. He then covered us with a tarp, opening the end so we could breath and he said, "It's fast this way."

The sound of a whip cracked and the horse at the front reared away fast as he could. My stomach jump at the movement and Ino moaned.

"Deep breaths." Sakura rolled onto her stomach and looked at the two of us. "Deep breaths you two."

With a dizzy head I did as she told me, taking slow deep breaths and Ino did the same. Soon the dizzy nauseous feeling lifted somewhat and I was lulled to sleep by the cart creaks and horse thumps.

*Ino*

Hinata fell asleep lulled by the movements of the cart. I had a sick feeling in my gut. I was truly scared, frightened out of my wits.

"Hey Ino." Sakura turned to me with wide green eyes, tears building up. I leaned into her to comfort us both.

"Yeah?"

"Say we'll be okay." She begged in a small whimper. She had held strong till now, but she also had first hand experience with Orochimaru during the chunin exams. She remembered his cruelty. Fear was reasonable and logical at this point.

"Don't know billboard brow, what do you think?" I tried to joke but my voice fell heavy.

"No, don't think we will Ino-pig." She grumbled and smiled softly.

Hinata groaned in her sleep and opened her pale eyes to look at us. "Sshh." She whispered before her eyes closed again.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Hey Hinata, you're head still hurt."

Hinata made a small face like an upset kitten and nodded.

"Concussion probably." The pinkett mumbled to herself. She looked at me with worried green eyes. "Get some sleep to."

"Why should I?" I tried to argue back as yelped when we ran over a bump in the road.

"Strength, we'll need it." She said solemnly. There was now way we could joke ourselves out of this.

"Yo-u t-think TenTen will b-e okay?" Hinata whispered to us, giving up on sleep.

"TenTen's a tough girl." I reassured her, reassured myself. The thought of TenTen being left out in the wild, tied up and sick with fever. Could we be so sure her toughness would prevail?

The world fell to meaningless talk of scared girls trying to maintain a sense of normalcy. A sense that our world hadn't been upturned as it had. So we talked of boys. A stupid thing to talk about in this time, but with nothing else to do, nothing else to keep our spirits up. We talked.

"Come on Hinata." Sakura whined playfully with a sad smile. "We know you like Naruto."

At the mere mention of the boys name her face turned beat red and she tried to hide behind her long hair. "A-and?" She questioned.

"Ask him out." I laughed, pretending that this was some trip and we would soon go home. "He's too dense to realize this on his own."

Sakura nodded. "And I think you got a thing for Choji." She said to me. Now that I was a target, Hinata looked over to me and smiled egger to join in.

"I t-think he l-ikes you Ino." She smiled with pink cheeks. I stuck my tongue out at them. Truthfully not to sure about that. I wasn't sure about much. After Naruto had brought Sasuke back when he tried to leave the village, I found that my crush on him had faded. I turned to Sakura.

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura blushed and looked down.

"He still hates his brother a lot." She mumbled. "I think me and Naruto are doing a good job on trying to change that, focus him on his friends." She looked at me. "I'll wait."

"You've never been good at waiting." I mumbled and laughed.

"D-don't fight." Hinata begged us silently.

Sakura giggled and turned her head to the pale eyed girl. "We wont." She winked and Hinata sighed in relief.

"Hey billboard brow, don't drag me into a promise." I sneered.

"Oh, really Ino-pig? Hinata she promises to go out with Choji." Sakura laughed gleefully.

Hinata sighed and hid again behind her hair waiting for us to get it over with and fight. But fighting was to weary right now and a silence fell over the cart.

"S-ay we'll m-make it h-ome." Hinata whimpered, her shoulders shaking.

Both me and Sakura looked at each other, "We'll make it home." No conviction in our words and our own tears began to fall.

*Temari* **(A/N: Surprised? Oh, you'll see.)**

Really, lost in the woods! Great! Sometimes I really didn't like Kankuro and his pranks. Even worse, he was trying to rebuild a brother bond with Gaara. I was for that and all, but not at the cost of my sanity as he told Gaara that's what little brothers do, annoy their sisters to death. I just prayed that Gaara didn't take that in a literal term.

With an annoyed sigh I sat on the ground at looked to the tops of the trees. I'll climb up in a minuet to see where I'm at, then kick their rear ends to the next century. Invincible sand or not, I'll cut through it.

Something coughed behind me and I jumped. Who else was out here?

"Kankuro if this is another stupid prank you'll get it, I swear if it's the last thing I do." I rushed behind trees following the cough sound a stream of curse words flying out of my mouth a mile a minuet.

I stopped short. In front of me was a girl with brown hair in two buns, she lay on her stomach and the back of her light purple cloths were stained red in blood. She tilted her head to me and I met familiar brown eyes of the Konoha nin. TenTen.

"Hey." I called worriedly rushing to her side and untied the knots in the rope. "You okay? What happened?"

When she didn't move even after I undid her bounds I felt her forehead, she was burning with fever! Another cough racked her body and her limbs twitched in quick spasms.

"Temari?" She looked at me with glazed eyes and then grabbed my sleeve in panic.

"Hey, hey." I soothed her and checker her wounds, surprised to find them bandaged neatly. "It's okay."

"No! No!" She moaned and held my arm in a tight grip. "He…He went away with the others." TenTen let go and stood on shaky legs quickly scanning her surroundings before heading off in one direction. "I have to tell the others." She mumbled and tripped.

Before she could fall, I swiftly caught her in my arms and moved her to my back in a piggy back style. "Tell me what's going on." I said sternly.

With a tired sigh, she leaned on my back. "He took us but left me because I was sick." To prove that she coughed. "Go that way." She pointed to the right. "That's Konoha." She mumbled.

"Okay." I walked off. "What about the others?" What was happening, who took who?

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata." She gasped into my back and shuddered. "He took them to Orochimaru."

I paused in my step. That bastard. The man who killed the hokage, who killed the man I called father. Who used us for his deeds. That man would one day meet the front end of my boot.

"T-Temari?" TenTen begged. "Please can we go faster? I don't know what he'll do to them."

I glanced at her. "Yup, hold on." I said stonily, rushing off in one quick movement as the trees blurred together.

"The others, I think I can tell them which direction they headed in." She mumbled then fell into an exhausted sleep.

"Don't worry TenTen, we'll find them." I soothed the sleeping girl, running as fast as I could and beyond that. Now wasn't the time to take things slow. I had to hurry because my friends life's were on the line.

*Sakura*

The cart pulled to a sudden stop.

"Here!" Kabuto laughed out to loudly. I shuddered and nudged Ino and Hinata awake. The two of them took my advice to get some sleep a while back.

Bright light rushed in and for a minuet blinded me while Kabuto stood me on my feet. Hinata and TenTen thumped beside me and he pushed us forward.

"Where in the world are we?" Ino gaped and as my sight came back I stared at the dark entrance to a cave in the mountain.

"Cave sweet cave." Came Kabuto's sarcastic reply.

I excepted the cave to be dark, but instead when we stepped in small lights shone illuminating the path way in an eerie glow. Hinata shuddered and bit her lip nervously. I couldn't blame her, my own knees were shaking. With each step, we came closer and closer to that snake.

Twists and turns and walls surrounded us everywhere making me confused and disorientated. My feet were sore after five minuets, no, maybe it was longer. I wasn't sure. The three of us stumbled into each other, tired and scared.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru's cold voice sounded out in front of us. "They seem so tired." He laughed, appearing before like a snake out of the dark. When he stepped us a bright light shone from the ceiling illuminating a large lab like area. I shuddered. He was going to use us as experiments.

"Come here girls." He cooed like we were his toys. I guess we were. Kabuto pushed us forward. "Sakura, how nice to see you again, how's Sasuke and the fox?" He laughed again at his unknown joke.

"Wish I could say the same freak." I grumbled.

A sharp pain emitted from my check. He slapped me and I stood their dumbly.

"Now now, don't be rude. Respect your elders." He scolded.

"You shouldn't slap her you jerk!" Ino yelled at him and when I looked at her, her blue eyes were wide with rage. Kabuto hit her in the back and she fell to the ground with a gasp of pain.

"Hey!" I glared at him.

Hinata was closest to him and in a moment of bravery she spat on his shoe, no being able to do much.

"You little…"

"Oh, Kabuto, not now." Orochimaru was behind her instantly. He grabbed Hinata by her hair, his fist intertwined in her raven locks.

"Let her go snake!" Ino fumed. Hinata whimpered when he pulled her hair and I shot Ino a 'shut-up-now!- look.

"It's time don't you think?" He suggested playfully. A smile widened on his pale face and his snake eyes watched us like we were pray. I felt like he was tearing me up with just his eyes.

He vanished from my sight for a second but repapered with Hinata at the edge of the room. Opening a large door that showed only darkness behind it he started to shove her in.

"No!" I yelled and tired to run only to have Kabuto trip me.

Hinata was screaming and kicking out at him. With one shove he cut her ropes but closed her inside that room. I could still hear her muffled cries and pounding on the door before it became deadly silent. I couldn't hear Hinata anymore.

"What did you do!" Ino shouted at him, banging her head on the ground.

Kabuto picked her up, Ino cussing him out the entire time while he led her to a similar door. Orochimar dragged me away by my legs to another door. The last thing I saw was Ino's frightened look as the shoved us into the doors.

Orochimaru's cold voice followed me into the dark. "Let the fun begin."

**#####**

**I actually kind of like this one XD or the idea behind it. Which I can't tell you because that would give it all away! Lol. But you want to take a guess? 0.0**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't help but write a second chapter as soon as possible. **

**I just got ideas for this and their spilling over! Lol!**

**I really hope you all like this:)**

**Please review.**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**~Signing on Skye~**

Ch.2

Darkness

*Hinata*

How long was I in here? Time didn't matter anymore. What mattered was the blood on me, the people I couldn't help. Weak, weak, their dead eyes screamed at me. Someone was crying, loud and chocked. So loud, it shook me.

"Shut up shut up!" I yelled into the dark room. It didn't stop, I was crying. It was me.

"H-hehe, co-me on Hinata." I slapped my face but remained in my curled up position. I had no sense of feeling, of being. "Do-n't l-lose it." But I was, I was going insane.

The room must have been filled with drugs. I kept seeing my friends before me, and each time they tried to kill me. They killed each other. And I way stained in blood. Once I found myself actually clawing at my arm where I thought I saw Kiba stab me with a kunai. I was going insane and I couldn't stop it.

Someone was crying again. It's me isn't it? I felt my body moving, with out my mind telling it to. I was moving. When did I get up from my curled up ball? No, logically speaking there was an end to the room right? I was looking for that. Right? Just looking.

I fell. Again.

"Hinata!" I looked up. Naruto! I moved back though, away from him. Last time I saw his image he had turned into a deadly beast trying to rip my heart out.

"G-Go away!" I turned and ran.

"You know Hinata," a cold voice wrapped around me, cradling me in its dark presence. "You can always kill them." It cooed softly.

"No!" I fell to my knees. Where was I? "No, no, no, no, no, no." I mumbled over and over to myself. That snake was the only other voice that was real, I think, that wasn't my voice. He'd been telling me the same thing again and again.

"Don't you want to stop suffering?" He laughed. "Sakura and Ino killed each other just the other day." I stopped still. They couldn't. They wouldn't. No mater how much the two of them fought, they were still friends. That wouldn't happen! Lies! Lies! I was screaming again.

"We put them in the same dark room as this, but together. They slaughter each other after four weeks." He laughed happily. Four weeks? Was that right? I slept where I fell and with no sense of time, woke when my body was refreshed for the next bashing. Did I even sleep? Great, I'm crying again.

"Hinata!" It was Naruto again. He ran up to me a huge smile on his face and I whimpered. "What's wrong?" He grinned like this was some joke.

"Kill him." The snake chanted in the dark. "Kill him, kill him, kill them all." He chanted on. "Can you really watch them all kill each other? End it for them, kill them."

Sure enough, I saw my friends, my family. All fighting each other, all aiming for critical points. Bloody and dying. Screaming, screaming. I was screaming again.

"Come on Hinata, come join the fun." I looked up and cried out. Naruto was covered in blood. But his grin remained. I wanted it to go away. Go, go away!

I stood and found something cold in my hand. Metal? What is it?

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto laughed out. He grabbed my little sister by the throat and she screamed in fear, pain. Her small face masked in it. Bathed in blood.

"S-Stop!" I ran at him, I ran at him and my hand stabbed a hard body. A hard, warm body. He coughed and stared at me, blood pouring down his face. What did I do? What did I do! I stared at my hand, where it should be in the dark. I could feel the blood.

Next thing I knew everyone was charging at me. Yelling again and again in angry voices. Trying to kill me! Why?

"Murder! Die!" They yelled in anger. Please don't hate me! I cried. I think I cried. Then I attacked. I had to right?

Blood, blood, I could feel it. Everywhere. I felt myself dying inside looking at the bodies of my friends. Dead, dead by my hand.

I was screaming again. Crying. Laughing? What's happening?

Bright lights turned on and I was blinded. Hissing in pain, I burrowed into a tight ball to protect myself. No more. No more. Was I talking out loud again. Yup, I was. No? I don't know. Kill me now.

"You did a good job Hinata." I glanced up as my vision cleared. Snake eyes peered into mine. "I knew you'd prove valuable." He lifted me up to my feet. The room was smaller than I imagined. There were a few hallways but I imagine that was a maze I've been going through, leading me back here every time. "Look, see what you've done?" He laughed.

I looked. My hands, my cloths, I was covered in blood. At my feet, all over the floor were bodies. Bodies of nameless people, drowned in blood, a kunai in my hand. In that instant I shut down, shut down everything. And I laughed

*Sakura*

There were horrible sounds echoing through out the building. Ino? Hinata? Are you all okay? I was in a cell. A dark dusty musty cell, but I was alive, I was fed. Occasionally Kabuto would take me out and show me different experiments. My medical ninjutsu was being used to help keep these poor people stay alive for more. I stared at my hands. This was all so wrong. He had said, we each have a purpose. A purpose for being here.

The wooden door to my cell creaked open and I stood up. I did every time, thinking I would attack him. But every time, he stopped me just as easily.

"Come on." Kabuto's glasses flashed in the dim light, his smirk forever on his face.

I didn't move. This was a game. A silent game of tug-of-war. I don't move, he waits, I still don't move, he pulls me over. My arm was a ring of bruises from his rough dragging. I did not walk out of here, I made him drag me. That's what he did this time, again. He dragged me out and back into the lab, I saw when I first came here.

How long have we been here? A month now, almost two? I think I was close. He shoved me to the ground and I bit my lip to keep from screaming out.

"Sakura?" Ino!

I looked up and was quickly on my legs, rushing over to my blond friend. She looked thinner, paler, her hair a mess and had dark circles under her eyes, but her blue eyes shone with her defiance. She hugged me back and we squeezed each other. Kabuto's foot steps left. What now?

"I got put in this really dark room." Ino mumbled to me. She looked scared. "I don't get much sleep because I think there are animals in there. I think." She looked at her hands. "He made me dissect one of them, some of the experiments." Tears fell down her eyes and I hugged her tight to me.

"I know." I coughed out. My cheeks were wet now to.

"What's the point of this?" She whimpered.

"To see who can become one of my prodigies." Orochimaru's silky cold voice replied. We shuddered in each other's arms but looked to our enemy. His tongue flicked out and his snake eyes were amused. "I want the Uchiha, but that's okay, I'll get him in time." He laughed. "I found another, she broke easily," I felt a sinking feeling in my gut. "Did you know when people are exposed to their darker selves, they brake? You two haven't yet, but I'm sure you will." He made a tsk sound, then laughed. "You can rebuild them however you want after that." His freaky smile covered his face.

"She's dressed sir." Kabuto came in smirking. "Though I had to help her with some of it." He laughed at this and Orochimaru seemed amused and annoyed.

"Don't be rude now."

A new footstep sounded and Ino gasped beside me. I looked up following her gaze. Out from the same door that Kabuto walked out from stepped Hinata. Her hair looked recently washed, her skin was paler from lack of sunlight and she had an assortment of bandages on her. Her cloths were different to. A pale lavender shirt that clung to her curves with sleeves to long, showing her thinner body, slipping off her shoulder. Her pants were black and above her knees but they hugged her curves ending it off with her old sandals.

The thing that caught my attention was the dead look in her eyes. Gone was shy Hinata, kind Hinata, and here before us was an unknown girl who stood there still as a doll. What had they done, and was this what they planed to do to Ino and me? I felt like my heart was breaking.

"Hinata," Orochimaru hissed playfully, "Come here will you?" Hinata stepped beside him and he pulled her closer, lifting her head up so she looked at him and his hand hovered over the top of her shirt, playfully teasing the top of her shirt, hands wondering to her shoulder. Showing us his control over her and letting us see that he could do anything her wants. He let her go and gave her a soft push towards us.

"What did you do to her!" I yelled at him furious. Ino held me back but her face was red with anger.

Then we looked at Hinata, she gazed at us with blank pale eyes and no recognition; looking us over. Suddenly she started to laugh. Not Hinata's sweet honey laugh, but something cold and hysterical. Something insane.

She turned to Orochimaru and walked up to him, standing on tiptoe she whispered something in his ear with a gleeful smile present on her face. He laughed brief and quick and patted her head. "That may work, but you won't go far right? You're brutal." He laughed and she beamed at this praise. Hinata?

"What did you do?" Ino said with clenched fists.

Hinata turned to us, that sick smile on her face. "Just w-want to play." She stuttered, but without the innocence it had a few weeks ago, just out of habit. She walked up to us, face to face with Ino and me. "I want to s-see you two b-bleed." She smiled and my stomach drooped. Placing a finger on my forehead, she flicked it. Seemingly confused all of a sudden she fell to the ground, hands on her head and screamed with an un-human howl.

"Kabuto was beside her instantly, syringe in hand he stabbed it into her arm and she fell asleep.

"Sir, maybe it was too soon?" He suggested, picking her up and carrying her away. Hinata limp in his arms.

"No," He laughed. "It's fun to watch her scream. It's all fun and games." He glanced at us before shadows grabbed at my vision and I found myself back in my cell, Ino with me this time.

"All the more fun." He laughs madly, closing us in.

*Ino*

"Great! You know! Us next!" Sakura was reaching new hysterical points. Screaming and ranting on. We felt the blow. We knew we were next. There was nothing we could do about. All bleak and broken the situation was.

"How long have we been here?" I asked her, forcibly grabbing her hands and making her sit next to me. She sat as calmed down, back to the logical Sakura I knew.

"A month? A month and a half?" She suggested. "Could Hinata really break that easily? I know she seems weak…"

"…but she's really quiet persistent." I smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Bit like Naruto you know?" Sakura giggled and leaned on my shoulder.

"Yeah. She really likes him." Sakura nodded. I leaned my head on her head.

"I don't want to leave Hinata like that."

"I don't either." Sakura's voice responded sadly.

"But he won't let us near her," That was an obvious, "and she wants to see us bleed." She said again in the same sad voice.

"Hey!" I stood up and began to pace, hands behind my back. I was as bad as Shika when he concentrated. "I have a plan."

Sakura's green orbs stared into my blue eyes, eyebrow quirked.

"I'm willing to listen."

"Alright!"

**Few Hours Later**

"You want to work for me?" Orochimaru asked us, gazing between the two of us.

"Well," Sakura said in a meek voice, "don't see any way we're getting out of here," she gazed at me quickly before she glanced back at him. Kabuto and Hinata stood by him outside the door. I kept my glance from her. "So we decided to take up the opportunity for a little freedom."

"Hhmm."

"On a condition." I stated. He glanced at us in amusement. "Let us watch out for Hinata. We are right now physically stronger than here, having been fed." It was true, you could see how thin she was; but we were still thin to. "We know her, we can watch her."

"Are you sure bout that?" He laughed and I cringed. No, I wasn't sure.

"Let us watch her, she's still not stable." Sakura said, sadly. I chocked back tears. Mentally stable. If we did this, we would be helping to shape her to the snake's needs, unless we broke before that.

"Deal." He laughed. He would enjoy our pain and suffering, I knew that. "You will not try to escape." A command.

"No." We assured together, not missing a beat.

"Good." He cooed. "Kabuto, show the girls to their 'dorm'." He laughed and Kabuto nodded his head, showing us to our new room. Walking down twisted halls.

Hinata glanced at us with a childish smirk and curiosity. She did not know who we were. "So I c-can't make you bleed?" She seemed disappointed before she started to laugh. Coming up between us she grabbed both our arms into her hands and squeezed hard, digging her nails into our skin, a sharp pain filled my arm.

I cried out at the suddenness of it and she laughed. "Maybe I can!" She giggled before getting a confused look on her face. She let go and walked away, closer to Kabuto with dazed eyes.

"That was-" Sakura didn't finish, looking lost rubbing her arm in pain. She didn't look any better than I probably did at the moment. Cloths crumpled, messy hair, thinner, shadows under her tired eyes.

I grabbed her hand. "Don't leave me either okay?" She turned to me with a small smile.

"I wont, we have to bring her back first." She smirked before her face fell as Hinata walked back to us.

"Wanna play?" Her hand twitched and she gave us a big smile, but it was twisted then what t used to be. "C-come on, co-me on. Play!" She rushed on. What was with this sudden mood swing? This child like manor? Before either me or Sakura could respond she stormed off with a huff, suddenly angry.

"This wont end well will it?" I asked Sakura mutely stuned.

She didn't answer me for a minuet, watching Hinata walk ahead of us, her hair swishing back and forth. She took a minuet before shaking her head. "No, it probably won't."

We followed them in silence, down the twisting hallways before Kabuto finally stopped, opened a door and led us in. "You room." He smirked with a gleam in his amused eyes. "Sleep, who knows what we'll be doing tomorrow." He closed us in with Hinata and shut the door.

The pale eyed girl started to giggle as she turned on the lights. The room had three beds in it, normal beds with pale blue sheets, a desk and a chair, a bathroom to the right and a closet to the left with a mirror on it. Hinata still giggled and I looked at her. Her eyes were mad, gone, lost. I could not see the shy girl in them.

For the first time in my life, I think I truly feared one of my friends.

*Naruto*

It had been three moths and no word from our missing teammates. When Kabuto and some sound nin attacked us, everyone was taken by surprise. The worse thing was that he took some of us with him. At first when we woke up, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen were missing. We went in search but found nothing.

With a tired sigh, I leaned into my bed, brooding on my thoughts. Eyes closed to the world. Temari arrived with a very sick TenTen on her back who managed to tell us their last position before passing out. All with no help.

Bang Bang! I groaned and rolled over. The door, who was knocking? Kiba maybe.

"Hold on man! Let me get dressed!" We were all heading back to grandma's, the hokages office to hear of any updates. The trail had gone cold at the land of rice patties, maybe we would get something.

Grabbing my pants and pulling them on in a hopping dance I gazed to the pictures on my dresser. Sakura me and Sasuke with Kakashi. Another of me and Jiraiya, dang I used to be so littler. One of me with all our friends. I gazed at the girls who were missing Ino and Sakura had their arms draped over each other in a friendly way, I was standing next to Hinata and Neji, one arm around Neji's shoulder and the other squeezing the pale girl in a hug who's face was deadly red. I wanted them to be safe.

Falling on my face I pulled up my pants the rest off the way and grabbed my black jacket shuffling in on. Bang, bang! Again?

"Coming, coming!" I yeled and ran to the door, pulling on my shoes. Outside stood a red faced Kiba and a growling dog.

"Yeah?" I questioned with a smirk on my face.

"Dobe, you over slept." Sasuke came from behind Kiba with a smirk.

"Did not, I woke up an hour ago." I retorted.

"And what were you doing about five minuets ago!" Kiba laughed. It wasn't his old barking laugh, nobodies smiles were quiet the same.

"Taking a nap."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe."

"Teme."

"Shut it, come on!" The dog boy ran off, jumping on his dogs back waving to us, "we'll be late!" There was an unfinished part to his story. Maybe they found the girls.

Arriving at the red building a few minuets later, where everyone gave me a glare - why is it always me?- Tsunade counted us all, making sure we were here and gave us the news.

Hands under chin, a serious manner keeping me from saying 'hey baa-chan!' she told us gravely, "I believe we've been contacted by Sakura."

**#####**

**Dun-dun-dun! Lol.**

**Sorry. I really am such a Hinata fan that it had to be here to break down. XP so, confused about the time?**

**The girls by the time Hinata breaks was about one month and a half, a while later is when this takes place.**

**Please review. I liked this idea of the story, but I'm not so sure about it 0.0 you know?**

**Lol. Hope you liked, thank you for reading.**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't seem to load my story. Well, when I wrote this chapter :) lol.**

**So that's why I wrote it. Tell me how ya'll like this story :)**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch. 3

Found

*Naruto*

"From Sakura!" I jumped up to her desk. "Really? What is it, are they okay?" I was talking a mile a minuet until Saskue's hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shut up and listen dobe."

Tsuande sighed her thanks and looked at us, holding out the paper. Gingerly TenTen came over and grabbed it. No one protested as she read it then passed it on. Gravely silent. When the letter got to my hands, I held it with shaky hands.

_To anyone out there, to konoha;_

_This message has been left to the care of refugees. I pray it gets home. We three are alive._

I gave a little jump at this. Alive. All of them! Then I read on.

_But who knows for how much longer. It's harder to hold pretences around _'Him' _and with her gone. Harder still. We are losing. _

Losing what?

_The new base we have been located to is in a mountain, very near the border of north part of the land of fire. We will try an escape, three weeks from now, today is March, 6 as I write. You remember bridge? We'll me-_

"That's all!" I groaned. The letter was written with a shaky hand, someone scared and trying not to be found. The rest was ripped off.

"Did you see the date?" Saskue's red eyes scanned it over. "Today is the 25, so either we find her today, tomorrow or the next." He gazed at me. "Or we may never find them again."

The room gulped in whole. There was a possibility, if they were still alive now, that if they got caught they'd be killed or just gone again.

"But where would we find our youthful friends?" Lee cried out.

Kiba growled.

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to make a beeline for home." Shikamaru sat on the floor, assuming his thinking pose. "All of them are smarter than that, considering Sakura wrote the letter, maybe she will want to meet at a place only her team knows?" He suggested.

Choji spoke up, "But Hinata and Ino are there to. What if they chose…"

"No." Shino commented. "Sakura's hand writing was quick and shaky. She was terrified, that letter could cost her life. She's picking the spot. It's a right."

Shikamaru and Neji were nodding, even Sasuke was agreeing. "Then were would they meet? Where are the places you've been, it must be one that sticks out." TenTen asked.

"Well, she was talking about a bridge." Suggested Tsunade in thoughtful mode. I couldn't help but laugh. Sakura, she new I would never get a complicated plan. She had picked such an easy spot, and a spot no one would expect because everyone told me how stupid it was!

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Neji glared at me.

Sasuke smirked. "I know what she's talking about."

"The Great Uzumaki Bridge!" I laughed holding my gut. "It's so random no one would guess." **(A/N: did I get it's name right?)**

"Not the best place," Shikamaru looked confused, "but a memorable one to you three no doubt."

"Of course, with that stupid name." Kiba laughed and Akumaru joined in.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Naruto!" Tsunade warned me. Then she looked at everyone, "pack up now and get ready, Shikamaru, you lead the team."

He nodded and bowed his head.

"Alright!" I yelled, heading for the open window. "Lets' go get them eh?"

I rushed out straight to my apartment, it would take a day to travel there. 'Please be safe my friends.'

*Sakura*

"Hey, you got the basics in there right?" Ino's blue eyes gazed at me in the dark room, I could feel them. We should have left yesterday.

"Yes," I whispered back, "they know."

Neither of us spoke what we were thinking, 'if they got it.'

Hinata let out an inhuman scream in her sleep. Tossing, turning and crying out. From time to time, she would call a name but we couldn't hear her well enough. She had been like this since we first slept in here with her. It sounded like she was fighting someone and they were wining. The only good news about her in this unstable state was that even Orochimaru was having a hard time swaying her, turning her to him. Yes, he controlled her, but only so long as she was in the mood. Many things now depended on her mood swings.

"Sakura, I-Ino?" Ino let out a sigh.

"Cross you're fingers." She whispered to me from her bed. I did.

"Can I…" With a sigh and practiced movements, Ino and me moved our two beds together. With a joyful yelp, Hinata scrambled in between us and fell fast asleep.

"I like this mood better." I stated. I did. She was easier to deal with in this childish state, when she wanted comfort. It seemed almost like the old Hinata was back. Then she got bored and things went down hill.

"I do to."

She slept soundly as me and Ino climbed back in. We were her caretakers now, that was the job assigned to us. So this taking care of her and keeping her pleased was part of the job. But I'm not sure for hold much longer. Me and Ino were losing it, and going insane fast. Anyone would, living in here, watching death again and again, and helping a psycho Hinata was the blood off her. Off of yourself. We've had to kill as well.

I could feel it. We've watch Hinata kill like it was game and laugh at it. She enjoyed it. And I watched as Ino began to smile, like something was amusing about the blood. And I knew that I did to. Nothing was amusing at watching her kill, nothing was amusing about helping in sick experiments. But when they bleed, it told me I was still here, and that was almost laughable because death was a blessing in a place like this. I wonder if that's why Hinata liked blood so much now, to make others bleed and hurt. It told her she was alive. Or maybe she was just so far lost in her head.

Ino and me remain fighting off that. The insanity threatening to take us over. It was scary, blackouts happened to us now, and I was afraid that I was finally going over the edge.

I grabbed Hinata's hand in her sleep and she squeezed in back.

"Hey Hinata, tell me what you remember. Are you still there?" I didn't want to brood over my thoughts and wonder if we would die tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" Ino yawned. "We'll need our strength for tomorrow."

"An experiment." I said sarcastically. "I remember hearing that if you talk to someone in their sleep, they'll tell the truth."

"Oh."

"So Hinata, are you there?"

"Mmmnnm," She mumbled then began to speak. "maybe. Something's g-gone."

"What's missing?" Ino asked now into it. Maybe we could find her.

"Lig-ht."

"Light?" I questioned.

"Mmmnn. It's dark. Really d-ark." She started to shiver.

"Maybe we should stop Sakura." Yeah, we didn't need her to have another breakdown, not now. Tomorrow was the big plan.

"Yeah. Night Ino, night Hinata."

And I closed my eye surrounding to the blankness of my mind. Where I hoped dreams didn't find me.

*Next morning*

Hinata was twitching. Well her hand was. That wasn't a good sign. That meant she was bored and I could see her hand itching down to her kunai holder. Boredom was a bad phase of her mood swings, no rephrase that, every mood she had was deadly.

"Ino!" I hissed between my teeth.

"I've got it, I've got it!" She snapped back digging through her bag. We were always watchful of her moods.

We had been walking since early morning. The point was to follow Kabuto. Orochimaru thought he was being used, controlled, or willingly a spy. We stopped following him hours ago and walked to the bridge. And Hinata was bored. She didn't really care where we went, as long as she got to hurt someone or have some fun. And 'have some fun' can fall under a number of categories. Literally from games like hide and go seek-with a deadly twist- to killing -deadly implied-.

"Found it!" Ino cheered, grabbed Hinata's hand and thrust a mind game in her hands. It was a maze with eight small balls in it. You had to get them all to the end. But it was a well designed maze and would keep her mind busy for a while.

"What's this one?" She asked, satisfied to have something to do. She was like Naruto who couldn't ever keep still, a bundle of jumpy nerves that had to do something. Though she enjoyed games and things that you had to think over, thank heavens for that or me and Ino would have a tons more bandages from her.

"Maze." I commented bringing her in-between us.

"Hhmm," Her brows twisted in confusion as she rolled the balls along. "It got stuck." She said one last time before she became lost in it. I wonder if her mind was like that maze and she was stuck.

"So." Ino said suddenly making me jump. Dang, I was a twitchy paranoid mess, but at least I wasn't the only one, I could see it the Ino kept darting her eyes back and forth. We were also a mess. The three of us were thinner.

"What?"

"You think Tsuande can help her?"

I started to laugh hysterically. I was insane now wasn't I? "Can she help us." I laughed and pointed to my head. "I don't think you and me are all here either."

She laughed with me, eyes brimming with tears. "No, I don't think we are."

Hearing our laughter Hinata joined in to with her own crazy laugh. Sounding as hysterical as me. Then she stopped.

"What now?" Ino sighed, grabbing her gut taking in deep breaths to calm down. I'm angry to say that I didn't calm down as fast.

The pale eyed girl smiled, but it never reached her glazed dead eyes. "Done!" She threw the maze aside and with great accuracy pinned it to a tree. "How many points is that?"

"10 out of 10." I commented finally able to breath. Turning some small things into games to amuse her wasn't hard. "Bulls-eye."

"Yay!" She jumped for joy and took off in front of us doing cartwheels.

"Well," Ino walked beside me, "at least she's happy?"

Her blue eyes looked me over and I shook my head. "Guess so."

Hinata came back mad about something. Great. Angry mood. Grabbing the two of us I realized she had kunais hidden in her jacket which were now digging into our arms. Ino yelped and I bit my lip.

"What happens if you push som-eone off a bridge?" She said suddenly, that twisted smile on her face, more of a smirk. "Hu? What happens?" She jumped up and down. Happy again. Thankfully, it wasn't another mood.

"They fall." Ino pulled her arm away.

"Why?" I pried her hand off my arm and studied the deep gash.

"There's a bridge. I want to push the bo-ld one!" She giggled hysterically. Blond one? Naruto? No, it couldn't be. But maybe.

Ino was also excited, swaying back and forth on the balls of her feet. She grabbed Hinata in a hug who instantly started to cry. "It's okay Hinata!" The blond girl laughed. "It's all okay!"

Hinata stopped crying and looked at me, lavender to green. "Can I push t-he blond?"

"Hold on okay?" I couldn't hide my smile. "We have to see who he is first. K?"

"K."

Ino let her out of the death grip and grabbed out hands, running to the end of the forest. When the green grass met the dirt road, I felt ecstatic and turned to the bridge. For once the sun was bright and sitting down at the edge was a bunch of people. People I recognized. They sat there waiting.

"Shika! Choji!" Ino sqeezed our hands and ran forward to them. There were our teams minus our sensei's but that was okay. Even Gai's team was there to!

I felt the tears falling down my face. But my happy moment was soon gone. As soon as they saw us and ran to us, when they were close enough to touch Hinata started to pull back.

"Hinata?" Ino questioned the girl. She had one hand desperately clawing at Ino's hand.

"L-let me go!" She yelled in frustration.

"Sakura!" Naruto reached us first but fell silent when he saw us. Wonder what we looked like to him. Then he looked at Hinata. "Whats-"

The other rushed up. All stopped when they heard the girl cry out.

"Let me go, let me go!" She yelled. Finally when she couldn't get out of Ino's grip she grabbed a kunai and rushed to stab the girls arm.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled surprised. No one else seemed able to speak.

Skillfully I moved in and grabbed her arm with one hand and the other the kunai. I let out a small sigh. Thankfully, I didn't grab the sharp end, I didn't feel like being cut again today. Hinata gazed at my hand before she began to cry and fell to the ground. Ino let go and I threw the kunai away before reaching for her kunai holder. I grabbed that and threw it away too, while Ino found her hidden ones.

"Hey, Ino, Sakura, Hinata," Naruto sounded behind us with a confused voice, "What's going on?"

I pulled Hinata up by her arm, she was suddenly calm again. Ino sigh and came up to.

"How bout a hello?" She asked with a nervous laugh, which quickly turned into hysterical crying.

"Ino?" Shikamaru said with concern, his brows knit together. Ino waved them off with a hand and calmed down some.

"We're fine." I mumbled and walked closer to them. "I guess."

"Hey Sakura." Hinata asked, I looked at her. "You never sa-id I could or not."

Hinata did a lot of things without our permission, but we managed to convince her that if she was to kill she had to get our permission. That was only crossed out if it was an order from Orochimaru.

"No." Ino said flatly. Hinata pouted before her hand began to twitch again.

"But I'm b-bored. Let me?"

"No."

"What's happened?" Neji asked, he looked angry.

I sighed. "We'll tell you at the village. Not here. Cane we please just go home?" My last sentence came out begging. I just wanted to go home.

They nodded but gave us weary looks.

"Come on guys, we don't look that insane." Ino tried to joke, but it didn't work. Not with her twiddling with the hem of her gray shirt, me looking around constantly and not to mention Hinata whose hand was twitching.

She sighed to and wiped away some stray tears. "Shika," He looked at her. "You got one of those cubes you always carry around?"

They all looked confused. "Yeah. Why?"

Ino held out her hand. "Can I see it?"

"Why?" He asked again digging through his bag.

"If you don't want to get hurt, trust me." I commented solemnly. Hinata giggled slightly. Even without her weapons, she was still deadly. And I'm sure she still had a hidden one somewhere.

Shikamaru handed over the cube, all the twisted colors of the rubix cube shined in the sun. Ino thrusted it into Hinata's hand.

"There." I let go of her arm as she began to absentmindedly turn the cube, turning it this way and that to solve it.

"What?" Shino asked, pointed a figure at the cube and then to Hinata.

I sighed and started to walk and the others followed, crowding around us as we walked. Hinata followed on instinct.

"You don't want her bored." Ino said looking at her feet. I twiddled with my hair nervously.

"Why not?" Kiba growled slightly and Akumaru was sniffing at us.

"Trust me." I said back in a tired voice. "She's busy for now, it's good to keep her busy when she's bored."

"Your," TenTen coughed and pointed at our arms. "bleeding." Unsure of what to say after that.

Oh. Forgot. I reached into my bag and quickly wrapped up our arms. All better.

"Sakura." Sasuke said. I turned to him and his knowing eyes. I wanted to cry, no I was. I could feel the tears running down my face so I turned away and looked at the cube twisting and turning in Hinata's hand. "What happened?"

I didn't answer. Ino didn't answer. We just walked in silence. And in silence, we walked for a long time.

"Don't know." Ino finally said after almost an hour of silence on our part. Naruto and Kiba had been talking the whole way nervously. TenTen suggested they check out wounds. They knew we were different. Scared, paranoid, and I wasn't sure what they thought of Hinata.

"How can you not know?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well," I thought it over. "he separated us when we arrived."

"And?" Lee asked, looking at me kindly with a friendly smile to reassure me. He was a sweet kid.

"When we came out from our separate places, she was gone." Ino pointed to Hinata. "just, she's gone." She looked down. "I'm not sure where we stand either." She laughed nervously.

"Gone?" Neji glared again, I jumped at his glare and he softened up. "What do you mean?"

"Look at her, does she look the same to you?"

"So the cloths cling to her body some more," Kiba shrugged, but I could see he knew what I meant. Staring at her, lost in the cube, she just wasn't Hinata. She never even said 'hi' to them, she didn't know us. "you mean her mind." He said with realization.

The two of us nodded glumly. "And that snake wouldn't tell us what he did. Tried to do the same to us, I'm afraid we are really close to breaking to." I spoke fastly, pinching my arm to calm down. The faster I spoke meant I would soon black out. I figured that out when I was talking to Ino, panic making me speak faster and faster till the world was black and Ino had locked me in the closet. She never told me what I did. She didn't need to, I saw the bruises all over her. Ino also had her starter for blackouts. I've seen her blackout to. I had my fair share of wounds.

Akumaru barked and Kiba looked at him with wide eyes.

"What he say?" Ino jumped nervously.

"He says he knows why you three smell different now." Kiba stopped walking and we stopped with him. Hinata sigh as she tired to get every color to one side. "He says you three smell like blood."

I gulped and looked down. "Look, can we tell you everything at the hokages'? Not now, please?" I begged.

"Besides, we need to watch-" Ino began but was cut off by Hinata's happy squeal.

She threw the cube to the side having finished it and with a quick flick of the hand lodged it into the tree.

"Ino." I glared at her.

She shrugged. "I thought I got them all."

Hinata turned to us with her smile. "How many?" By now everyone was giving us that 'wtf' look.

"10 out of 10." Ino said. Hinata looked confused then angry. She walked up to us and grabbed our arms again before dragging her nails painfully down our arms leaving scratches here and there.

"Hinata?" Shino sounded confused at his teammate's violent mood.

"You s-aid that last time." She giggled and squeezed our wrists coming face to face with us. I shuddered. "You're not lying to me?"

"Would we?" Ino said buying time. The others looked ready to pull her off but I shook my head.

"You're supposed to please me. What if I'm n-ot please by you telling me lies?" She glared a deadly look. If only looks could kill.

"Caretakers don't lie." I mumbled to her. We couldn't use the word friend, something about it set her off and she would breakdown again. Not including the fact that she didn't remember us like that. "You hit it in the middle. Bulls-eye." I tried to keep the shiver from my voice.

She laughed and turned around walking ahead of us. "That's g-good!" She turned and grinned. "Lying is bad right?" She laughed. "Don't look so scared! I like you two, sadly you can't die." She grinned and came back to us. "We don't want that yet right? It's to fun to play with you two."

That left everyone speechless. I could almost hear their thoughts. 'What happened to Hinata?'

**#######**

**Seriously, I have no idea what the heck I'm writing! Lol. But I'm having fun with this. **

**Please review. I wrote this chapter because fanfic wasn't working and I can't seem to upload. (when I was writing this) tell me how you like and I'll keep it coming:)**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've gotten some good responses from this. And while I'm brain dead for every **_**other **_**story I got, I've got an idea or two for this one. Also, I've been encouraged to update! :) **

**Has anyone read my new one? Sinners :) whooo! Never write fanfic on an energy drink, strange stuff people, but it's cool. Energy drinks give me raging ideas, totally mind kill, bubbly almost! (I'm using book lingo in here? Okay….i'm done reading a trilogy of books in a week….i end up speaking like them…) hence half my story's were the product of sugar or energy drinks. But don't y'all just love that? :)**

**Plz check it out :) it's crim :) (more book lingo!)**

**And I want to mention one of my readers who encouraged this chapter! On Sinners review XD smooth move. XD so thanks for reminding me I need to update ;)**

**So everyone clap your hands for XxL0V3islik3aR0S3xX **

**XD this chapter is sane-missing :) (more book lingo. Okay, I'm done with trilogies! Four books in a week…bad...but oh so fun. School will be interesting next week for sure…lol)**

**Please review, thanks for reading (no more sugar at night for me either ;)**

**########**

Ch. 4

I see Home

*Neji*

"I d-don't want to be here." Hinata hissed at Ino and Sakura. They twitched and I sighed sadly. They were all messed up. Big time.

Hinata, my sweet cousin had somehow been transferred into a mean girl with a fierce temper and an insanity issue. Her mood swings worse than a bipolar. Ino and Sakura, twitchy and nervous tried to keep Hinata as calm and happy as possible. Aberrantly she's less deadly that way. I don't think I wanted to know.

"You promised." Sakura warned, eyes tired and exhausted. She looked so beaten.

My group of 'sane' people all looked at me. Yes, including Naruto and Lee.

"What we do?" Naruto whispered.

Suddenly Hinata was in front of us and we stopped short. Boldly, daringly, she stepped up face to face to Naruto. Without stutter or blush. It was mind blowing how changed she was. No memory of us either.

"Whatcha whispe-ring 'bout?" She grinned, that twisted grin that said she was danger. It never reached her dead eyes.

"Hinata." Ino came over to us and grabbed her arm roughly. Hinata turned a glare on her but backed away a little. "Good." Ino seemed relieved that grabbing her arm had worked.

"Hey Sakura, Ino," Shikamaru began, "Hinata," he said uncertainly, "You guys look exhausted, want to take a break?"

Suddenly Ino fell forward, laughing a little and Sakura patted her back.

"No," Sakura said solemnly. I actually missed her and Ino's loud and bickering fights. "We've been gone to long, he'll come looking." Ino glanced at us and sheepishly stood straight again.

"Yeah…" She glanced at Hinata who was twitching near her, bored. "I'd rather keep my sanity, and not go back there." Her eyes shot up for a minute, remembering her time there.

"Yeah, let's go, it's late and you know what? I am tied, very tired, but I just want to go home. I want to see our ho-" Sakura had been talking faster and faster, swaying slightly on her feet.

This time Ino glared at Sakura and grabbed her arm tightly. "Breath."

Naruto opened his mouth, this was the first time I've ever heard him so quiet. "I got some food if you're hungry."

"I've go solider pills." Kiba offered.

"H-hey, I'm hungry, Sakura, Ino." Hinata whined like a little kid.

"Then yeah." Sakura nodded to her.

"Can we eat while walking?" Ino asked.

"Yup." Shika agreed.

Naruto handed out everyone some bag of chips with a big smile on his face.

"Food." Choji said happily having already run out of his chips.

Hinata giggled. "Gl-ad I d-din't pu-sh y-ou."

Everyone but Sakura and Ino tilted their heads in confusing, but Hinata being content with some food to fill her hungry belly remained quiet up until the gates could be seen of Konoha.

Then she screamed bloody murder and I have never ever in my life been more terrified by my little cousin. Or more frightened for my life.

*Ino*

She was screaming at the top of her lungs and desperately trying to claw away from me and Sakura.

"What's wrong!" Kiba shouted aghast at the sight of his teammate.

"Don't," I grunted out trying to keep her still, "know."

Suddenly she fell to the floor knowing she couldn't get away from us. Me and my pink haired friend fell down next to her as she sobbed. Then she looked up at us, and I was shocked. It was one of those rare moments of clarity. Those rare moments when she came back to us.

She glanced over at us, still crying.

"I c-can't!" She moaned grabbing her head in her hands. "N-o mo-re, I can't w-atch anymore."

"Can't watch what Hinata." Shino said calmly walking over to us. Me and Sakura reached out to touch her before she flinched away.

"Don't tou-ch me! I d-didn't do it!" She then gazed at us, eyes slipping over. I'm s-sorry!" She grabbed her head when she next looked up she was gone, and angry.

"Hinata." Sakura held her tightly, ignoring her when Hinata bite her shoulder. I rubbed my own shoulder empathetically.

"Hinata, calm down." I poured a small amount of saved up chakra into my hands and pressed it to the back or her head. Hinata fell limp instantly.

Everyone was quiet and Sakura was franticly blowing on her bleeding shoulder to douse the pain.

"What?" TenTen muttered utterly shocked.

"Sorry about that." Sakura went to pick up Hinata but her arms shook with the effort.

"I got it." Neji stepped up and Sakura fell forward. Sasuke quickly caught her and I began to wobble some to.

"Whoa there Ino." Choj's warm chubby hand caught me before I could fall and he lifted me up carrying me piggyback style. Sakura had already passed out on Sasuke's shoulder. Good for you billboard brow. Get you sleep, you haven't slept in days.

"Thanks Choji." I mumbled.

"It's nothing."

"Hey Neji?" I told him as we began to walk and he jostled Hinata into a more comfortable postion.

"Hn?"

"Hope she doesn't wake up on you." I buried my head in Choji's warm back. Waiting, dreadfully, for someone to ask why.

"Why?" Shika asked.

"She'll kill him." I'm mumbled again before gazing at their sad faces. "If she wakes up and finds it's not me or Sakura near her, she'll freak, or get angry, I'm not sure." I looked to Neji. "She'll kill you." I rubbed my neck tenderly. "Don't let her get her hands around your neck."

Neji paled a little. "We'll, she won't wake up for a while," Sakura mumbled from her sleep looking us over with tired eyes. Did I look as much of a train wreck as her? "That was a good k.o." She snuggled into Sasuke a little. "She's out like a light…" Her eyes closed and she fell asleep once more.

Lee laughed nervously. "You three are something else eh?" Naruto and Kiba nodded but were strangely quiet.

"Maybe, or we're just all insane." I said sadly. I looked away again. "You just had to be there." Then suddenly I smiled a big and bright smile.

"What know!" Naruto said exasperated.

"She won't be used anymore." I whispered lightly. "He wanted to re-wire her mentally to work for him. The only good thing is, that she's crazy enough to ignore half of what he says unless she's in the mood, that gave us time to plan our escape."

Everyone made an 'O' face. Soon though the gates came into view. Home! Oh my god it was home! I looked over to smile at Sakura only to find she was passed out. She wouldn't see this joyous sight! I settled for crying happily into Choji's back.

"Thank you, thank you." I mumbled again and again.

"It was you twos own smarts that kept you alive and got you out." Naruto smiled at me. "That's what I think." Always the positive one hu?

"Maybe so…" I whispered.

"Oh! You're all back!" The gauds quickly waved us in, giving on last look at me Sakura and Hinata. Must have been a sight.

"Can we get to the Hokage's place now? Fast." I can't stand these eyes gazing at us.

"Sure." TenTen commented. Instantly I felt the wind wiping threw my hair as we jumped over houses with speeds only a ninja could reach. I sighed. Pretty soon I'd reach the safe red tower of the Hokage. Me and Sakura could heal, and so could Hinata.

Even as I rested on my friends back, the building rushed for us. Any closer we'd smack into it.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted. "Let's use the window!"

"No way!" TenTen yelled.

"Baachan can deal with, sooner this is over, the sooner I can buy everyone ramen. That always makes me feel better." He grinned widely and headed to the open window at the top floor.

"True, eating makes me better to." Choji said, his back rumbled against my chest and I laughed.

"Only you two idiots would be healed by food." Sasuke smirked and shifted Sakura a little who was falling. "Everyone else here needs _natural _healing, not food stuffed down their throats."

Naruto and Neji stuck out there tongues. "Teme, your just jealous." He opened the door.

"Naruto you idiot use the door for once!" Shouted and angry and most likely drunk Hokage from inside. I sighed happily. I even missed Tsunades' and Narutos' daily useless pointless fights. Everyone jumped through the door, and when Tsunade got a good look at us she calmed down.

"You found them!" She cired out happily making my head pound a little as she grabbed Naruto into a death-choking hug. I think the fact that he was gasping for air was on purpose. She released him after a few moments and gazed at us seriously.

"Why didn't you take them to the hospital?" She scolded the sighed and nodded to us to follow her. She headed out the door and down the circular hall until she reached a closed door.

"Sometimes ninjas or I stay in a few spare rooms here. Just in case." She explained as she opened the room. Inside were four beds. I gave a small weak squeal of delight.

"Lay them down."

Choji set me on the bed and I looked at her as Neji laid Hinata in between me and Sakura's bed. "You may want to restrain her, or tire her up…" I looked down. "You do _NOT_ want her to wake up now." I laughed nervously. Tsunade opened her mouth in surprise but then closed it walked away and came back with chakra binds. She looked over Hinata first before tying her hands behind her back and winding her feet.

"Good?" She questioned.

"Yeah."

With a finally sigh everyone collapsed onto the ground and extra bed. Tsunade sat by me and checked me over.

"A lot of small wounds you have."

"Hehehe," I laughed sheepishly and sat up a little. "Umm, I can't really tell you what happened, but, but I heard that there is something that will let you see into my memories. Right?"

"I've heard of that! Gai said that he wanted to learn so that he can always remember his flames of youth!" Lee said happily. Everyone sighed.

"I'll let you look into my memories, I'll even guide you."

Tsunade gazed into my eyes but I didn't turn away. "Alright." She said hesitantly. "Then lay down and close your eyes. Go to sleep and we'll all see in a minute. That okay?"

"Yes."

I sighed took a deep breath and glanced one last time around the room. It was blue like the sky, the carpets were plush red and the beds were green. I laid down and the instant my head hit the pillow, I was out.

*Naruto*

Admittedly, I was scared to see. But I figured in order to help my three friends, it was for the best. I looked them over, Sakura and Ino looked tired even in sleep, Hinata was whimpering.

"Everyone, put your hand on someone shoulder and don't let go." I put my hand on Tsunades right shoulder, Neji on her left. Soon after we were all in a small chain until we were all connected. Tsunade placed her hand on Ino's head. "Close your eyes." I did as she said.

In an instant and without thought I found myself in a cave. Following three girls being edged on by Kabuto. Pushing then with their bound hands towards a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Whoa, never thought I'd see myself looking healthy again." Said a sad voice behind us. Ino then walked out looking very much like she used to. She just didn't seem to notice. Instead, she turned her sad blue eyes to us. "I'll show you everything, but don't expect an entire commentary."

"Lead the way Ino." Shika said softly to his friend. She nodded and then we were in a big lab like room. The girls stood there and I growled. Orochimaru stood by them.

I watched mutedly as he slapped Sakura's cheek when she disrespected him. But she held tough. Ino defended Sakura and Kabuto pushed her to the ground. What we were really all looking at was Hinata. She stood there, sane as the day outside. Was this her last moments before she left us to her own mind?

When she stood up for the others by spitting on their shoes, Neji smiled proudly. That was until he grabbed her and pushed her into a door. "She wasn't the same after that." Ino mumbled. Then we watched as Sakura was dragged into another room and followed Ino into her own cell. After all, these were here memories.

It was too dark in her cell. Even in memories. All there were was sound and red eyes. Animal eyes, animal noises and screams. People as well. Groans of pain and suffering. And occasionally, from a distance behind deep closed door, you could almost swear that was Hinata screaming.

"It was really horrible." Ino said as it shifted memories again. This time it was Kabuto making her cut into a live human on a table, and studding the effects of something, he had put in the man's body. His organs were hard as stone. His blood was black.

Quickly the memories shifted again until she was standing back in the lab. Things started to move in flashes as she panicked. Sakura hugging Ino for all she's worth. Orochimaru. Hinata. How he showed his control over her. Then came her blood curling scream as she collapsed to the floor and the amused gaze of Orochimaru. After that it was only flashes of their servitude to him. And how they had to dirty their hands just to stay alive. Though, Hinata seemed to enjoy it.

I opened my eyes to find tears falling down my face. I looked around as the others opened their own eyes. Shocked, crying, confused. Angry. I glanced back to Ino who was clenching her fists and biting her lip in her sleep.

"Ssshhh," Choji laid a hand on her forehead, "sleep Ino, you'll be fine." Calmed by her teammates voice her features relaxed from fear to calm blissful unaware sleep.

Tsunade glanced at us, then to Hinata.

"Baa-chan?" I asked wiping my eyes free of tears. "What are you going to do know?"

She sighed. "Take Hinata to a room down stairs."

"The rooms for questioning?" Shika asked stunned.

"Not entirely." She glanced at us. "I cannot let her lose control of her emotions and run wild, those rooms will be strong enough to hold her. "

"W-wait!" Sakura was suddenly up with wild eyes. "Do not lock her away from me and Ino. She trusts us, we can calm her down." She said franticly. Her eyes darting side to side crazily in paranoia.

I had seen that in Ino's memoires, they had become Hinata caretakers making sure she didn't do too much damage when it wasn't necessary. I had seen the calming affect they had on her, even if it was only a little bit.

"I have to Sakura." Tsuande said sadly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she see's you guys often. But whatever he did to her head will take a while to fix."

"M-y head is just fi-ne." Said Hinata's cruel voice, she turned over to glare at us. I hated that look on her face. Her angelic face that used to blush and smile shyly. This wasn't her.

She glanced us over and smirked. "Once I'm out of here, y-ou'll regret this." She glanced to Skaura. "N-o matter w-what my caretakers say." She gave a pleased smile. "You're all dead."

We flinched visibly and Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry Hinata. I hate to do this to you."

She laughed. "Am I supposed t-o know you hag?"

Again we were shocked, no one had ever heard Hinata insult a single person. Sakura looked ready to cry. For a second I expected stuttered 'sorry's' from our once shy friend who couldn't stand to hurt a fly. Then again, this wasn't our friend anymore.

Tsuande glared a little. "On second thought." She placed a green glowing chakra filled hand to the pale girls head and she was out cold.

"Hokage-sama." Sakura whispered glancing at Hinata to us and then to Tsunade in quick jerks. "Can you heal her mind?"

The blond hokage sighed sadly. Picked up Hinata and proceeded to walk away. "Depends on the damage." She gave us one last look before walking out the door, a limp Hinata in her hands. "And if we can find her inside."

**###**

**Well, that was something! Thank you for reading everyone. :) it's great to have so many people who like my story's! :)**

**Again, big claps for XxL0V3islik3aR0S3xX who reminded me that I have this storyXD**

**Please review and check out my other storys :) thanks.**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some people have started to read my mind for this ;) lol! Jkjk. I hope I'm not that predictable or that this is just **_**that **_**cool. :) **

**Thank you all for reading and your sweet reviews XD they make me so happy :)**

**Please review**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch.5

Shattered 

*Sakura*

Home. I woke up to the smell of home. Each time I felt the urge to cry. The smell of pancakes and coffee had never smelt so good. Compared to blood and decay of Orochimaru's place.

Everyday though I went out. Me and Ino both went out to the training ground or the park with our friends and sensei's. Unable to be trapped in one place. Then again, we were still very paranoid. At a dangerous level. Tsunade was setting up a schedule with us to talk about it all. To lessen the mental damage we've received. It's been three days since we've arrived and no one is rushing us into anything. We're just waiting for Hinata to wake up, turns out Tsunade smacked her upside the head a bit too hard.

"Sakura?" My mother called out softly from behind my door.

"Coming!" I finished tying my shoes and went to open the door to my mother's worried face. She and dad had that same look on their faces since I got back. Worried, loving, caring. Afraid to lose me.

"That Naruto boy is at the door." She mumbled. I saw her eyebrow's nit together in disgust before I shot her a glare. I noticed those looks, and I noticed how Naruto was always on the receiving end. I noticed as a kid to.

"Mom, that boy saved my life." I knew why they hated him though. The nine-tails was sealed inside him. Orochimaru told us all about that. But that wasn't Naruto. Naruto was happy and bright, annoying but optimistic. Naruto was just Naruto.

Her brow ceased out and she hugged me. "Thank him a million times over for me." She gave a small blush of embarrassment.

"Okay mom." I hugged her back before we walked down the stairs.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called out ever the happy go lucky boy with the idiot smile on his face. He grinned with happy blue eyes. "Hinata's awake!" He then sobered some and gazed at me. "You sure about this?"

My mom placed a hand on my shoulder and I was for a second glad my dad was out. "Yeah," I gave him an encouraging smile, which he returned happily. "Me and Ino are best at calming her down. She must be peeved by now." I laughed nervously.

"Hey, it'll be okay." He grinned and waved to my mom.

"Yeah." I mumbled lightly. I turned and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door. He grabbed me by my wrist and rushed down the streets to the Hokage's office.

After stumbling around for a bit I got used to his pace and was able to keep up some. I wasn't in the greatest conditions as of health. Nights without sleep, days without food, stress and fear. They took their toll on my body and Ino's to.

"Everyone is waiting for us." The blond grinned. "I got distracted when I was supposed to get you."

I gave him a playful glare. "How?"

"Well, Konohamaru got his scarf stuck in a tree." He laughed and almost tripped before running down the calm halls of the hokage building. "And that stupid cat was sitting on it." He rolled his eyes and I started to laugh.

"Only him." I giggled.

"Yup." For a minute, his eyes got a distant look and his face became sad.

"Hey, she'll be okay. After all, she's a lot like you. And you always make it through."

He turned to me, shocked for a moment before his happy laugh spread out through the room encasing me in instant warmth. "Guess so!"

"You're late dobe." Sasuke said stepping from a corner causing Naruto and me to rush to a stop. I stopped my cheeks from blushing and waved him a 'hello' which he returned with a small nod. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

Sasuke let out a sigh and waved us forward. "Come on."

Quietly we followed him down the hall a few flights of stairs and into a brightly lit white hallway. Where a group of people where clustered.

"Oh, good, you're here." Tsuande glanced at us and almost to happily walked away from the questioning jounin teachers. "I wanted to tell you all what I plan to do. And anyone not willing to go is welcome to wait."

"Are we going to see in her mind?" Ino asked. "Like you did with me?"

"Exactly."

"Can we see her?" I turned my eyes to Hinata's worried teacher. Kiba and Shino stood near Kurenai calming her down some. I wasn't surprised to see her family, all save Neji, wasn't here. Not that bunch of stuck ups. Kurenai was more of a mother figure, Kiba and Shino were more of a family. The four of them were like their own family, and better off for it.

"Yes, but…" Tsunade glanced at us and with a sad sigh, she walked inside the room, pushing open the door with a foreboding creak. She let me and Ino walk in first, the others behind us in an eerie dead silence.

"O-h!" Hinata's angry voice said before me. I looked up from the floor and watched her glare at us. She was tied with chakra binds to a chair and oh man, she didn't look to happy. "Will you tell them t-o let me go?" She gazed at everyone and Kurenai gasped slightly. Yeah, this wasn't kind sweet Hinata.

"If you'll behave." I said wearily. She glared and opened her mouth to say something before Ino broke in.

"We have to check something out. Can you behave?"

Hinata hissed at us between clenched teeth and spoke. "Orochimaru to-ld you to protect me."

"That we are." I commented.

"He'll kill you t-this time around."

"Not down here Hinata." Tsuande said with a calm breath. "Everyone knows what to do." She walked over to Hinata who was trying to get out of the binds.

"H-hey!" She yelled if frustration. "Back off hag!"

"Show some respect to the Hokage, Hinata." Kurenai said sadly.

Hinata shot her a glare and I thought the genjutsu expert would cry. "Who's the we-irdo?" She spat out. Tsuande took the moment of her distraction and placed her hands on her temples. Immediately I grabbed hold of Tsunade's shoulder and Ino grabbed the other. Someone else grabbed on to my shoulder but I didn't register the touch.

I caught Hinata's last look of surprise before I closed my eyes and found myself in a dark room.

"Whoa, where's the memories?" Naruto yelled out to loudly in the closed space. Or maybe it was a very wide on? So vast, there was no end. We were in Hinata's mind.

*Naruto*

It was dark and freaky. A bit like the cage in my own mind where the fox lived. But without, well, without everything else.

"So where's Hinata?" Kiba asked from behind me. I looked around, trying to see if could spot the small girl. No use though, it was dark, pitch black dark.

"Hey, I see something over that way!" Kakashi called out pointing to the right. I glanced over making out a small light.

"Could that be here?" Neji wounded aloud.

"Akumaru says it smells like her."

"How can a dog smell in the mind?" I asked.

"I dunno." Kiba said confused as me.

"Boys," Ino glared at us, "shut up."

"Alright." Both Kiba and me commented sadly. _'That's right Naruto! Take this serisoulsy!'_

"Come on." Baa-chan led the way though the dark. Walking briskly, no fear of slipping or falling. It was like we were walking though space.

"Hinata?" Shino asked surprised. I pushed my way forward and stopped still. The only lit part of the place shone on a crouched figure. Dressed in baggy clothes and long hair falling over said persons face like a veil. She was crouched over what looked like a broken mirror, sobbing quietly to herself and her shoulders shook. Her fingers were bloody from trying to pick them up. No one seemed to know what to say.

I looked down at the broken mirror pieces. They all had a different picture on them, shattered and broken, but I think they were her memories.

"Hinata?" Neji asked this time. She shot a look up at us quickly. Frightened like a rabbit. Her pale eyes were wide with paranoid fear like Sakura and Ino, and her cheeks were tear stained.

The instant her eyes saw us, she fell back lightly and moaned. Bringing her knees up she buried her head in them and screamed. A mirror started to move and it shot to to the front of her feet, which made her scream louder. An almost animal like howl of pain.

"Hey, it's moving, the picture inside." Shikamaru said, pointing a finger at it. A small light erupted from it and shinned brighter, bigger, before it engulfed us all.

"Baa-chan!" I called out panicking.

"Just let it happen!" She called back. For a minute I couldn't see anyone. Couldn't hear anyone. Then I heard Hinata screaming again.

I turned my head around to see where she was. Hinata stood there, desperately clawing at her arm where Kiba was burring a Kunai deep into her arm.

"Kiba." I growled. He walked up beside me, shocked.

"That's not me man." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Then what is this?" Choji asked.

"The way he turned her probably." Sakura said, sounding tired.

"He did say something," Ino began, "about breaking the soul." I gulped, I didn't like the sound of that. I glanced around a little. The only visible things besides us where Hinata and the fake Kiba. But then, that was gone to. Leaving a heaving, panting, and confused Hinata.

Then we were forced to watch as she ran, fell, slept, and cried while little apparitions of us attacked her, attacked each other and a voice in the distance kept telling her mockingly to kill us. And each time, she held strong despite her wavering strength and refused. Even when she started to talk randomly to herself and cry or scream at random times. None of us could talk, all we seemed able to do was watch in mute silence.

Then walked up another ghostie of me. He looked like me, he talked like me, but it wasn't me. He smiled to her and asked her to come and train with everyone else. Hinata shied away in fear before he dragged her up.

For the first time we saw something other than people, it was the training fields. Every single little fake version of us, even some of Konohamaru and his gang, and her little sister.

I watched as he pushed her down, and with a sick copy of my smile, killed her sister. That seemed to be the final breaking point. It didn't help that that voice kept screaming to kill everyone. To stop all the violence.

And stop it she did, she attacked the fake me, ramming a kunai deep into his gut. He smiled stupidly the entire time, blood falling down his face and over his eyes. This was some sick torture. Hinata pulled back and looked at the kunai, shocked, scared, hurt. That's when every last fake turned to her, screaming, screaming at her. Calling her a murder. Each sporting some major wound covered in blood, screaming. It was frightening even for me, just standing here.

Then they attacked and I closed my eyes. I knew what happened next, she defended herself. Crying the entire time that is wasn't her.

"_I c-can't!" She moaned grabbing her head in her hands. "N-o mo-re, I can't w-atch anymore," "Don't tou-ch me! I d-didn't do it!" "I'm s-sorry!" _I snapped my eyes open. Now that random sentence made sense. She was begging us for forgiveness and asking for help. She had been talking about this.

A flash of gray light blinded me and I found us standing back in front of a whimpering Hinata. Quickly she crouched again, biting her lip to keep sound from emitting and tried to push the horrid piece of mirror away. Cutting her hand in the process.

She cried in pain and frustration when the broken part wouldn't budge. I couldn't watch this anymore. I jumped over the pieces and landed in a crouch beside her, grabbing her hands away and holding them in mine, feeling the red liquid drip between my own fingers.

"Hinata!" I said franticly.

"Naruto!" The others called out but jumped after me. Avoiding mirror pieces along the way. She glanced at us franticly, eyes rolling around unsure of what to do. Everyone was trying to say something.

"Ssshhh!" She finally said. Pulling her hand out of mine as if my touch had burned her. She looked left and right. "H-he'll hear y-ou." She stuttered. That familiar stutter.

"Who Hinata?" Kurenai asked quietly.

Hinata seemed to shrink into herself, looking down at the mirror pieces and wrapping her arms around herself. "T-the snake." She whispered fearfully. Orochimaru. She was talking about him.

"He can't get you now." Ino said bending down next to me and Sakura on the other side. "We made sure of that."

Hinata cried. "T-then, have y-you come to k-ill me?" She looked at the shattered mirror.

"Never." Neji said. She glanced up shocked.

"We could never kill you Hinata." Shino said calmly.

"Yeah Hina, we're you're friends after all, we just came here looking for you."

She glanced down again, shuddering. "B-but I…"

"That wasn't us, those were the snake's playthings." Tsuande affirmed.

"We just came to help you get home Hinata." Sakura commented.

She shook her head fiercely.

"Why not?" I asked sadly.

She pointed to the mirrors. "I p-put th-em together and h-he c-omes back to b-break them. Ag-again and again." She sobbed. "I can't p-put t-them back!" She looked at her bloody hands brows knit together confused. "I d-don't remember w-where they f-it."

She looked at us. "H-he'll be back." She warned sadly, frightened.

"Not with me here Hinata!" I proclaimed, grabbing her hands again. "I'll help you put them all back together, okay? On my word, and I never go back on my word."

For a minute she stared at me, then her lavender eyes broke out in recognition. Another mirror piece slid closer to her feet, pushing the darker one away. "N-Naruto?" She stuttered then her face broke out in a small blush as I heard my own voice from one of the mirrors.

"_I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way!"_

I looked down to see a slightly younger me at the chunin exams. Then another piece joined in moving closer trying to find it's lost piece and I heard my voice filter threw watching as the pictures began to move.

'_You know what Hinata, I like people like you!"_

I laughed. I remembered that, before my fight with Neji I had found a confidence boost in Hinata.

"N-Naruto?" She said again, more confident this time as her eyes held some memory.

"Yup!"

"Don't worry Hinata," Ino said, "We're all here to put these back together." Ino looked at the mirrors, now all of them were moving around, dodging our feet trying to fit together and make their way to Hinata.

Before Hinata could answer she screamed and hind her head in her knees, all activity with the mirrors stopped.

"**Will you stop that!" **Snarled another voice beside us. I turned my head and looked over. It was another Hinata. The crazy one out real bodies were standing beside right now. She wore the same cloths, but was cleaner and more strong held. An unfinished mirror was at her feet. Mostly put together, but with memories from Orochimaru plastered on them flickering on and off like crazy. A copy of some of the ones over here. At the beginning of the mirror it was shattered off, Hinata's previous memories over here, and near the end it was still forming. New memories.

"I t-told y-you he'd be b-ack." She whimpered beside me.

"**Shut up whelp!" **The meaner Hinata walked over to us and stepped on an already shattered mirror piece making our Hinata cry out in pain, grabbing her head as if someone had just went at it with a jack hammer.

She sighed and glanced at us. **"Leave, this is my home now." **She sneered. **"Once I have enough memories and personality to sustain this mirror," **she pointed to her forming one, **"I can shuffle this weak thing away and serve my purpose for Orochimaru." **She let out a cruel laugh and I saw her eyes flick to a snake yellow for a brief second.

"Not on your life." Kurenai commented.

"I won't leave my friend here!" Lee yelled looking around. "It's not very youthful."

"None of us will leave." Saskue said. He walked up to here and looked her over.

"Saskue," Kakashi warned and he walked back with a sigh.

"**Leave!" **She yelled at us.

"Not ever." I said, standing up in front of Hinata, as if I could protect her from her own mind.

"What a drag this is."

"I agree, a smoke would be nice though. How bout we get rid of miss badie over there and then help out Hinata out?"

"Sounds good to me." Kiba barked.

"Wh-o a-are you?" Hinata asked from behind us. "I s-should know you?" She looked at the mirrors and then glanced to the darker one, the one that broke her.

"It's okay Hinata, we'll piece everything back together." Sakura told her.

"Yeah Hinata, you already know I never go back on my word, so believe it when I tell you, we're going to make everything alright again!"

"That's telling them my youthful friend!'

"Dobe."

"This means lunch is on him?"

"Troublesome."

I laughed. No matter where we were, nothing changes.

"Hinata." Ino said to her, "You have to help us defeat her, err, him," She shrugged, "What her weak point?"

Hinata looked up at me and I felt my cheeks tint a little. Sakura said she had always looked up to me, and I never seemed to get that, I still don't. Still, here she is, looking up to _me. _It was a weird feeling.

Then I heard again, my own motto from the mirrors.

"_I don't give up, I don't run away, and I never go back on my word. That is my nindo, my ninja way!"_

Her eyes cleared up and she pointed at the cut of shattered part of her 'darkers' mirror then looked at her own broken one all over the ground.

"It's u-nstable, witho-ut my p-parts." She looked up to me and smiled.

"Thata girl." Sakura said.

"**Will you leave already!"**

Kiba laughed. "Nope, we're here to help out a friend."

Hinata shuddered at the word 'friend', both of them, and that dark piece of mirror shuddered, throbbed as if alive. Threatening to plunge us back into that dark world.

I felt a small tug at my pants and looked down to see Hinata's pale bleeding hand grab my pant leg. Her lavender eyes wide.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful."

*Hinata*

I looked at the blond boy in front of me. Just the thought of him touching my hands had scared me, I thought he would kill me like that one memory that repeated itself again and again. Repeatedly making me suffer. He flashed in and out of my memories after that, after he grabbed my bleeding hands in his warm ones.

It was insufferable to remember and then to forget him again. But I liked him. He made me feel safe and warm. Safe from the snake crushing me down.

I let go of his pants and watched him step forward with a group of people. People I should know. Right? I focused at the mirrors shattered parts and started to grab at them, cutting myself, but if I could piece them together. Maybe…

Maybe what? Maybe I would remember something important, maybe I could stand and fight. I looked at the broken mirrors and the darker me's own shattered part. I placed down the pieces in my hand. Even if I pieced it together, I wouldn't find any strength to surpass her. Only I could break that mirror though. No one else.

I shuddered. I was so scared though! What do I do? She would hurt me, _he _would hurt me! Then I glanced at the blond boy.

No, I'd have strength, I'd have strength just like…

"Naruto."

**#####**

**Do you guys like? Lol. I kind of do :)**

**Man this is fun to wright! Ahhh…but the computer screen hurts my eyes…*burning eyes* bleh, bleh. .. today has just been off thow, been sick. Had to have something to do XD I wrote this thing in one day! **

**Gosh 0.0 no wonder my eyes hurt…. Oopps. Lol**

**Thanks for reading, please review:)**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story has hit it off! And I heard that you all want Hinata to kick some butt XD know what, I might just let that happen, Hinata deserves a chance to vent out some XD**

**Lol**

**Thanks for the reads and please review**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch.6

In the Mind

*Hinata*

I knew that boy, I knew his name. And I felt stronger seeing him. Them. For the first time, the ignored parts of the mirrors were moving, trying to piece together to become whole.

I couldn't let them fight _him _alone. I had told them the weak point, the beginning of the mirror. Where it shattered off from mine. It was weak because of that, it still needed my base, a fraction of the original me, whoever that was. It was her base, but weak without the rest of me. It would break, but only by my hand.

"Eh come on anti-Hinata." The blond boy taunted, jumping from foot to foot.

"Naruto, be careful, this isn't an outside battlefield, this is inside Hinata's mind!" The oldest blond warned him, looking him in the eyes.

"Aye baa-chan!"

"Hey, man, I think you peeved that one off." The brown tousled hair boy said.

"Everything p.o's her off." Another blond rolled her eyes.

"You're right Ino-pig."

"Billboard brow."

"No inner fighting, that is bad among team mates in times of trouble." A buggy boy responded.

"Then let's fight that anit-Hinata over there with the power of Youth!" A boy in green shouted.

These people. They were weird. But I liked it. It made me feel light and happy. A few mirrors vibrated at my happiness, some memory where one of these people fit into it.

I took a few deep breaths and started to stand.

"**Oh no you don't you little scarredy cat!" **The other me said. It was _him_ the snake, wearing a mask of my face. I could feel it. In her anger, she advanced closer, stepping on another mirror, shattering it once again. I cried feeling the pang somewhere lost in my heart.

"Hey!" Shouted someone else.

"Dobe, catch!" Someone else shouted, and before either me or the other me could do a thing, a boy with black hair pushed her with a hefty shove and she flew off to the side. Naruto caught her and spun her widely around. Twirling her off to the side away from her mirror and reached into a small bag on his leg.

Once again, I stood up with shaky legs and walked. Silently so not to disturb anyone who was fighting.

"**I just told you not to move!" **Even when fighting, she pushed every one off like flies. She sighed irritated. **"Now you're not going to listen to me. Tut-tut, that's not good."**

No! She wouldn't morph would she? That girl could take on the form of any nightmare she saw fit.

"R-run!" I screamed to them and ducked to the ground. Something slimy wrapped its way around my body and lifted me up, squeezing me until I screamed and squirmed.

"This is so gross! And my weapons are covered in slime." A buned girl yelled.

"How is this hurting us! We're inside someone's freaking mind!" A chubbier boy called out holding a wounded arm.

The other me had morphed into a strange beast. Her body above her waist remained, except snake like eyes. Everything else was a twirling mass of slimy limbs. She brought me closer to her and pushed the others off.

"**I'll lock you away further, deeper and deeper into our shared mind and body." **A smile stretched across her face pulling to almost inhuman lengths. I watched horrified as her skin tightened around her bones, turning gray in color until if began to fray, looking old and tired. Her veins turned black and ran all down her body. The hair grew long and sticked out in sharp spikes. Then, her face, her face became gruesome and dead. Eyes sunk deep into the sockets you almost thought they weren't there. Nose was almost decayed and gone. Then her mouth opened to revile black sharpened teeth. It opened and opened, until her face was gone and all I could see was row after row of deadly teeth.

"Hinata! Fight her, this is your mind!" Naruto yelled to me. That set me in motion, I kicked and I punched at her hand. She now smelled of death and her hands were covered in blood. I could see the bone through patches of skin, chunks, falling off. Despite the gross factor, I bit her. I leaned down and bit while she shrieked at me, but she didn't let go.

I started to cry. How I wished I had some of those nifty little knifes the strangers were using. _No, not strangers, just long lost friends._

Before I could blink, in my hand was one of them. It was sharp and new. And with renewed determination, I threw it on pin point accuracy into the beasts eye. She screeched like a banshee and flung me down hard. I hadn't realized that she had also gained height. But I closed my eyes and told myself I would be in no pain, for it wouldn't hurt. I would land on my feet.

Sure enough, I found myself spun around and on my feet just a little behind my newfound friends. They glanced at me and slowly wide grins were placed on their faces.

"You did it Hinata!" Shouted someone, an older woman with wine red eyes. Kurenai I think, something told me that was her name. I looked down to my hands and let a grin come over my face while the beast whined and howled at me.

"**You stabbed me!"**

Yes, and I can do more now. This is my mind and _I _control what happens in here. I looked to my friends and wanted to see them free of pain. That creature wanted to hurt them, but I wanted them to be safe. Safe and free from harm.

Before my eyes their wounds disappeared and the stood the same as they had come in. My head was beginning to pound though, it hurt and strained me to do all this. It was something I had never done before.

"Thump, thump. Thump, thump." The pain echoed around the room, every little light pulsed with it, speeding up slowly. "Thump thump, thump bang, thump thump."

"Oh," The oldest blond looked at me. "She straining herself, quickly, we must do this quickly!"

"**Don't ignore me!"**

"I c-can break the m-mirror." I turned around and ran. I realized then I hadn't bothered to heal my own mental wounds, but the effort would be too great. I didn't even fix my shattered mirror. All my strength was being used to get to that mirror and keep these people safe.

"We'll keep her at bay then," pineapple head shouted, "Hinata, we're counting on you!"

I turned a frantic look at them and Naruto smiled a big wide grin and gave me thumbs up. "You can do it Hinata!" I felt assured then. I could. If he said I could, I could; I would.

"**No! Get away you little rats!" **Other me screeched and I could hear her slashing about. Trying to rein control of my mind again. The thumps sped up and the pain increased.

"Thump thump bang, thump thump bang, thump thump thump." Now even my control was shaky and the floor began to shift and waver.

Mirror! Just make it to the mirror! A small steady path formed around my stumbling feet and straight to the mirror. There, I want to be there _now! _

I blink and stood at her mirror. It seemed so small compared to even my shattered one. But it was darker than mine, gray almost. Dirty and stained.

"**Get away from that mirror you brat!" **

"No." I whispered. I brought my foot up and brought it down with a hard crash onto its weaker side. It shattered and scattered around with a clanging sound of crystal.

Not a sound remained, not a thought or memory, not her or me or them. Just the bright light as the world cracked away into nothing. Just a blank void. It all fell away. Suddenly gone in a breathtaking screech.

No, that's not true, the last thing I saw was the beast, turned back into me, fall away, fall far away as I summoned the last of my own will to lock her down in chains and gates. She looked scared, and shocked, not ready to believe that she had lost maybe

I don't know where either of our memories went. I held on to one shard though, I would lose my grip on it soon as I floated or fell maybe, into oblivious. I grabbed onto it tightly. Just one shard, then it would be gone.

*Naruto*

"Hinata!" I shouted as I leaped from the floor. The world in her mind had disappeared suddenly and Tsunade had pulled us out so as not to fall with it. But what about Hinata?

I ignored the others getting up and ripped off the restrains to the now limp girl in the chair.

"Hey, she ok?" Lee asked strangely quiet.

Ino and Sakura stood nearby her, maybe not yet ready to relinquish their duties, maybe it was pounded into them now. Then again, Hinata was still their friend to.

"Hinata?" Ino mumbled. Sakura bent down next to me where I had fallen to the floor, cradling the unconscious girl.

She gently patted her pale cheeks. "Hey, wake up Hinata." Ino sat down next to me while everyone else crowded around. Tsunade pushed her way through, bent down on her knees and a green filled chakra came nearer and nearer to Hinata's head.

"H-hey…" Her voice was quiet, quieter then it usually was. But it was her.

"You're awake!" I shouted happily before Neji clamped a tight hand over my mouth with a stern look.

Hinata had opened her eyes which rolled about a little in confused swirls and Tsuande withdrew her hand. Her lavender eyes landed on Sakura and then Ino before she gave a weak smile.

"D-didn't you say y-ou'd a-ask Choji out i-f we ma-made it home Ino?" She smiled tiredly and Ino turned red and glanced at Sakura. Almost instantly, we started to laugh, laughing so hard we cried.

"Yes Hinata." Ino cried out. "I did didn't I?" She turned and stumbled over to Choji who stood shocked while the others started to laugh to. Grabbing him by the hand, she dragged him back to where Hinata could see. Standing up a little bit on tiptoe, Ino gave Choji a small kiss on the cheek, "Choji, wanna go on a date?" She blushed deep red and Choji's cheeks were a little pink.

Flustered, he stumbled over his answer before Shikamaru clapped him on the back. "Y-yes!" He said ecstatically, eyes wide with joy.

I laughed delighted and turned back to Hinata. She looked at me and smiled big and bright before her eyes closed and she slumped a little in my arms once again. Instantly my smile was gone and I turned to Tsunade alarmed.

"Don't worry, she's tired." Tsunade's chakra filed hands rubbed Hinata's temples while the others calmed down to a somber mood again. "That should ease her pain, but I know nothing of the mind, I don't know what any other damage she might have." She turned to Ino who now stood in Choji's arms, hugging him a little with wide fearful eyes as she gazed on her fallen friend.

"Go get your father Ino, he can dig deeper into her mind and tell us of the damage." Tsunade gently told her. "Choji," She smirked, "why not go with her." The two nodded and stumbled out of the room.

"Naruto, mind carrying her to the hospital?" She turned to Shizune, "Can you call them and ask to get a room ready?"

"Yes lady Tsunade." Shizune was gone in a flash.

"Well don't dilly doddle, get going!" She turned to me and I stood up and ran out the room. "Go on everyone, I can see it on your faces, follow him, I'll be there in a minute."

*Neji*

Hinata was back with us. Sort of. Ino and Choji hadn't made it back with her dad yet to account for the mental damage. But her physical self was alright, asleep in a hospital bed with all of us around her.

"Soo." Naruto said, walking back and forth. "What now?"

"Wait for Ino's dad." Sakura told him. Naruto stopped, fell to the ground dramatically, and groaned his frustration.

"You can wait." Lady Tsunade scolded him.

"Well, he doesn't have to wait long." In came Ino holding hands with Choji, with her dad, glaring at their united hands, behind them.

"It would have been better if you would have come without the boy." Inochi grumbled.

"Nah." Ino blushed and Choji carried a 'happy boy' grin across his face.

"Hello Inochi." Tsunade greeted him.

"Lady Hokage." He bowed to show respect then rose back up. "Ino says you would like me to take a look at the young Hyuuga's mind?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright," He looked at us, "be quiet all of you."

Instantly Naruto, Kiba and Lee all opened their mouths to protest in one form of another. Fast as lightning, I covered Lee's mouth with a tight grip, Sakura covered Naruto's and Shino covered Kiba's with some bugs. Much to the boys' displeasure.

"Good." Inochi grinned and went to stand in front of Hinata. For a while, he looked her over, then softly placed his hand on her head.

I shuffled a little, nervous of what he might find. That's my little cousin in that bed there. I was worried for her well-being.

"Mmmph!" Naruto was tried his best to get out of Sakura's vise grip. He glared at me and I shrugged, unsympathetic to the loud boy.

"Well," Inochi straightened up and squared his shoulders, opening his blue eyes.

Naruto finally pulled free, "Well what?" He asked with wide eyes. This time a agreed, let go of Lee and went to stand in front of the blond haired man.

"She's simply putting everything back together." He gave a helpless shrug and look over to Hinata sadly. "Her memories were shattered, twisted, and used against her." He looked at Tsunade. "She'll need time to piece them all together."

"How long will that take?" Tsuande questioned with hands on her hips.

"Who knows, memories tampered with like that, as well as her personality, can be hard to get back, if ever. For all we know she'll stay in a coma like state forever, build herself back from day one or random memories will filter through time to time as she tries to regain mental structure."

I bit my lip, but before I could say anything Ino cut in. "But when she broke free she remembered perfectly our conversation before we arrived at Orochimaru's." She shot a shy glance to Choji.

"Then," Inochi smiled kindly at his daughter. "She'll heal. I've already seen some of it rebuilding and piecing together. Just random memories, but as she recovers the expanse of memories return will be wider and more broad. Like amnesia, where sometimes the patient may," He thought it over, "may remember up to seven years of their life and nothing else, or another might remember normal function such as eating, walking, talking, but not their lives."

"So we can expect her to recover her memories and personality?" I asked.

"Yeah, dark Hinata wasn't really nice," Kiba commented, "or sane."

"Orochimaru's fault, toying with her mind." Sakura growled. I felt a little relived that she was expressing anger. Both her and Ino had healing to do as well, the almost seemed like worn out shadows of their former selves, acting on habit in order to stay sane.

"Yes, it'll be a slow start at first, but things will fall into place faster as she remembers more. And we can help pull things along by just being there." He gave us a sad smile. "She forgot do the trauma, she didn't want to remember because it would have caused her more pain. That's what we'll have to break her free of most. That fear. If she thinks her memories will cause her pain, she'll keep them hidden, but if we help he realized she won't, she'll heal faster, remember faster."

"Really!" Naruto beamed.

"Yes." Inochi chuckled at the blonds happy jump. "She will, just give her time to get back on her feet. And remember, it's not positive what memories will come back. What personality features she may have from, um…"

"Dark Hinata." Shino offered.

"Yeah." Inochi looked skeptical but nodded to Tsunade. "The rest you can take over. Lady Hokage, if you need any help, all you need to do is call for me."

The blond Hokage nodded and turned to us with a smile. "Everyone go home and rest, we'll contact you all when she's awake."

"Grandma!" Naruto protested. "Let us stay puh-lees!"

"No Naruto." Tsuande said through gritted teeth.

"Fine you old drunk." He mumbled and shot out of the room laughing hysterically while Tsunade chased him down the hall and out the doors.

"Well," Kurenai turned to us, "We must respect the lady's wishes." She looked back at the door where we could now all hear Naruto shout and holler.

"Yup." TenTen nodded to me and looked at Hinata. "Come on Neji. Lee," She turned to him, "You coming?"

"Youthful Lee is coming with me to train and pray vigorously for Hinata's safe and healthy return!" Gai shouted.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee saluted and the two ran out. Never walked, couldn't they walk out?

"We'll all see you later." Ino patted Hinata's arm friendly and Sakura kissed her forehead.

"Wait Ino!" Inochi called out as Ino walked away hand in hand with Choji.

Soon it was only me and TenTen in the room. Watching the steady breathing of my baby cousin.

"She'll be fine Neji, you know she's stronger than she looks." She came and placed a calm hand on my arm and laughed. "She also has a very similar and determined attitude of that blond idiot."

I finally managed to let a small smile appear on my features. "Yes."

"Come, we'll go eat, train, and then be back for Hinata when she awakes." She turned her kind brown eyes to my pale ones. "She's in good hands."

I sighed and turned to follow TenTen while she led me out by the wrist. "Yes, I suppose she is. Doesn't mean I don't have to worry."

TenTen giggled. "Ture, but that is why you're a great friend." She turned her wide grin to me with a small blush. "You really are Neji. Just have to get past that cold exterior."

"Hn."

"Like that." She rolled her eyes and led me out. I took one last glance at my cousin. She'd soon wake up into a world of friends ready to support her in whatever which way. "Where would you like to eat Neji?"

"Any where's good." I turned back to the girl with brown hair in two buns. She was awfully cute at times. "Long as it's with you." I whispered out of earshot.

**#####**

**I hope you guys like this one! Yes, TenTen and Neji might just become an item in this one. XD you want that? I can make it happen. I figured, why not add some more couples into this thing? Lol**

**And I have an idea for this that will just kill you all. Ya don't hate me yet, you will soon :) it's a surprise though ;) think you guys can wait? XD I hope you can! Lol**

**Thank you for reading and plz review. :)**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I know people want to see this story updated, but to be honest I think I've really messed it up.  
><strong>

**So, I'm going to take this story and rewrite.  
><strong>

**It'll still have it's basics, but I'm ganna try and fix what I think is extremely just "wtf" sort of things going on.  
><strong>

**If you're interested in the new version, please check it out. It'll come out soon :)  
><strong>

**So be on the lookout!  
><strong>

**Sorry for the hassle.  
><strong>


End file.
